


Gwaine Dancing

by wyvern



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Drawn forKinkalot's bonus challenge 1: Dirty Dancing.





	Gwaine Dancing

***

Gwaine's lethal dance moves get him laid every time...

... rather surprisingly. ;)

***


End file.
